


hiraeth

by baberahamlinkin



Series: The Wild, Wild West [1]
Category: Red Dead Online, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Bounty Hunter Character, Bounty Hunters, Cabin Fic, Country & Western, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/F, Fireplaces, Fluff, Heiress Character, Horses, On the Run, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, f/f - Freeform, it's the wild wild west babey, semi-naked cuddling, they're lesbians harold, wlw, wyatt's in danger and wyn's the bounty hunter protecting her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baberahamlinkin/pseuds/baberahamlinkin
Summary: Wyn's pretty sure she's just protecting Wyatt for the money (well, whatever money Wyatt's promised her anyway). It's not because she's starting to care, and it's definitely not because she likes Wyatt, and it's definitely not because she doesn't want the hunters chasing Wyatt to get her.
Relationships: Silena "Wyatt" Havelock/Bronwyn Hamilton
Series: The Wild, Wild West [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siren_call](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_call/gifts).



The clouds that hang over the Ambarino sky are a dark, angry gray. Wyn can feel the wind on her face already with the bitter chill of the impending snowfall. There’s a snow storm brewing and it’s got the horses all anxious. Wyn’s got a hand settled on each rein- one on Whiskey’s, one on Diego’s- as she’s leading them into the old barn on the property they’ve found. It’s not much, but it’ll keep them warm and they’re lucky enough that the horses have their winter coats.

“There you go, boys,” Wyn hums as she releases Whiskey’s reins. He won’t wander off if she does, and Wyn doesn’t know enough about Diego to trust him- so that’s why she’s stalling him first. Diego obediently settles in, pacing atop the dirt and hay that’s been left in the stall. Wyn then pops out his bridle and unsaddles him just in case, placing his tack just across from the stall door. Then she turns to Whiskey, “Now for you, big man.” 

Whiskey’s nose nudges at Wyn’s shoulder as he snorts. She pats the side of his neck before she leads him into the stall, too. At least, Wyn figures, the stall is big enough for Whiskey. He’s not a sleek riding horse like Diego. Wyn removes his tack, too, and tries to ignore the bitter wind that keeps seeping through the air. She hates the cold, it reminds her of her childhood home. Wyn pats Whiskey’s shoulder one last time and the breton nudges at her shoulder again, insistent. Wyn sighs, “I don’t have anything for you, you brick.” 

Whiskey snorts, indignant, and Wyn leaves. She pulls the barn door shut behind her and heads toward the small house just a few feet away. Hopefully Wyatt’s got the fire going by now- Wyn’s definitely going to need it, she can barely feel her fingers. Wyn trudges across the shallow layer of old snow that already coats the ground and ignores the fresh white flakes that are beginning to fall from the sky. The snowflakes cling to the dark fabric of Wyn’s clothes and hide within the fur lining of her coat and Wyn’s not inclined to stay outside for much longer. Wyn’s grateful to feel the familiar heat of a lit fireplace when she enters- especially given since their clothes are wet from the previous snowfall and the trip through the river earlier. Wyn hangs her hat by the doorway and skims a scarred hand over the top of her head as she squints. 

“The horses?” Wyatt asks. Wyn turns her head and finds Wyatt kneeling by the fireplace. Perhaps she’s only just lit it, or perhaps she’s warming herself up. Wyn isn’t quite sure. 

“They’re fine.” Wyn tells her with a slight nod. “They’re just in the barn.” Wyatt nods and Wyn continues her examination- it’s a very small space, just one room. The kitchen looks barren, aside from the supplies that she and Wyatt have brought in, but at least the bed’s still made and they’ve got their blankets and bedrolls inside anyway- which have been settled upon the mattress as makeshift pillows. Wyn nods, a silent confirmation to herself, and steps toward Wyatt. She draws the pistol, the family heirloom Wyatt had given her as compensation, and offers the gun grip-first to Wyatt. Wyatt blinks, confused, and Wyn just says, “We’ve got common enemies, darlin’, you’ll need it.”

Wyatt’s slender fingers wrap around the grip as she takes it, “Thank you.” Wyn only shrugs and heads toward the wall closest to the fireplace. She leans against it and draws her lips into a thin line as she glances out the window nearest to the kitchen. 

“We’ll be here a while.” Wyn speculates. “It’s the perfect cover, really.”

“Are you sure?” Wyatt asks. The hesitation in her voice betrays Wyatt’s uncertainty and Wyn turns her head to Wyatt to nod.

“They won’t find us in the storm. Snow’s gonna be too thick.” Wyn explains. “‘Sides, it’ll be too cold for travel.” Wyn’s eye darts toward Wyatt again, “Trust me. They won’t find us, darlin’.”

“I trust you.” Wyatt responds with a curt nod. 

“Good.” Wyn turns her attention back to the window. “You oughta get some sleep. Been a while since I’ve seen you get any. Hang your clothes to dry, don’t get the bed wet.”

“I’m not a child, hunter,” Wyatt laughs dryly, and Wyn suppresses a smile.

“I didn’t realize I was treatin’ you like one, darlin’.” Wyn sneers, but it’s more playful than anything. Wyatt just rolls her eyes and Wyn averts her eye while Wyatt removes the upper layers of her clothes, leaving her in her undergarments. Wyn only gazes toward Wyatt again once she hears Wyatt crawl into bed- but Wyn doesn’t expect Wyatt to look at her like that, all confused and whatnot.

“Where are you sleeping?” Wyatt asks, frowning, and Wyn quirks an eyebrow.

“I’m a bounty hunter, darlin’, I can sleep anywhere.” Wyn snorts. 

Wyatt just laughs, “Don’t be ridiculous. Bed’s big enough for two.” She pats the open space beside her and Wyn hesitates, tilting her head to the side. No one’s ever invited her to share a bed with her before- not like this, anyway.

“Are you sure?” Wyn asks, blinking in surprise, and Wyatt nods. 

“Of course.” Wyatt rolls her eyes. She’s trying to look like it’s no big deal, but Wyn wonders if it secretly is. “I’m cold, anyway.”

“I don’t see how you could be,” Wyn chuckles as she begins to unbutton her vest, “seeing as you have all the blankets, darlin’.” Wyatt only smiles as Wyn shucks off the remainder of her half-frozen clothes and her boots and crawls into bed with her. Wyatt presses against Wyn, her skin hot like an open flame, and Wyn looks at her curiously.

“Skin-to-skin contact is better to preserve heat anyways,” Wyatt mumbles as she rests her cheek against Wyn’s shoulder.

“Sure, darlin’,” Wyn teases, “if that’s what you wanna tell yourself.” She thinks she can feel Wyatt blush, but it’s soon drowned out by Wyatt’s feet brushing against Wyn’s calf, “Your feet are cold, you know,” she pouts as Wyatt’s arms wrap around her. Wyn hesitantly drapes an arm over Wyatt’s waist in return. Wyatt presses her feet against Wyn’s legs, this time on purpose, and Wyn nearly wriggles away.

“Share some of your body heat, then, hunter.” Wyatt snarks. 

Wyn chuckles, her breath warm against Wyatt’s skin and Wyn can feel her shiver at the contact, “Maybe I’m not much inclined to share.” They fall silent after that, and it’s… nice. It’s a pleasant feeling, to be held and to hold someone in return, and it almost makes Wyn feel like she’s been missing out on something. Wyn’s fingers paint gently, invisible patterns in the skin of Wyatt’s back and Wyatt cuddles closer. Wyn almost wants to kiss her forehead-  _ almost _ \- but she doesn’t. She hardly knows Wyatt, it would be foolish… but the yearning intensifies when one of Wyatt’s hands gently cradles Wyn’s bicep. The other is wedged between their chests, and Wyatt moves it until it’s cupped over Wyn’s heart. Her fingers splay over the area and Wyn quirks an eyebrow.

“Lookin’ for somethin’, darlin’?” Wyn asks. She’s not sure what else to say or how to react, but it’s… curious that Wyatt’s hand is  _ there _ . Wyatt hums softly as Wyn’s hand slowly moves to place itself over Wyatt’s. 

“I found it.” Wyatt murmurs. Her head’s tucked beneath Wyn’s chin, and Wyn continues to hold her close. “It’s easy if you know what you’re looking for.” She’s already half asleep, but Wyn couldn’t be more awake. Her fingers curl around Wyatt’s and she holds the woman’s hand there, unable to tear it away. When’s the last time anyone’s touched her so gingerly, so sweetly? She can’t remember, not really.

“How do you know what you’re looking for?” Wyn asks, genuinely curious, as Wyatt smiles against her collarbone.

“I just know.” Wyatt says softly. “Trust me.”

“Alright.” Wyn responds. “I trust you.”


End file.
